yogscast_rustfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyroul
|image1= |caption1= |name=Alex''Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016'' |ig_name=Tyroul / Prof Grizwald |sex=Male |affiliation=Rad Bears Caffolics |first_seen=https://youtu.be/tcUgPwooAqg?t=23m56s Rust - A Funeral to Remember - PART #11 |death=Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server) }} Tyroul was a member of the Rad Bears. He was one of the three original members of the Rad Bears faction and creator of the original (Then unnamed) RadBase. He was also the first known "Yognaught" to arrive on Barry's Community Server along with Lewis, Barry, and PyrionFlax History Tyroul along with Cumbercube stepped into the Rust scene first by creating the first Sips Defense Force prior to the Yogscast Rust Server in which their goal was to protect Sips' body from harm. However this was not to be as things quickly spiraled out of control as the group grew in size so did the complications of not having an official roster and was eventually killed from the inside and many AK47s. Tyroul, along with friends GamingBenjamin "Benjamin" and SarahNightmare "Sarah" formed the faction "Rad Bears." An unknown amount of time after the forming of the faction, on April 20, Benjamin and Sarah came back to the base after a day of looting, with a factionless male called CaffCast "Caff." Tyroul was the only one of the group who thought adding the (at the time) unknown Caff to the faction would be a bad idea as he wanted it to be a small knit group. However SarahNightmare and GamingBenjamin both voted for Caff to join the Rad Bears. Not long after Caff joined the faction, he was sniped and wounded, but survived and the Rad Bears ran into their base and hid from the sniper, who they later found out was an unknown man called 95T1. Tyroul later killed the sniper. After holding a live concert for the four spectators, Zaeto, Nettrup and two unidentified spectators. Tyroul later followed Caff and his personal assault force to raid Pyrion Flax's base, but the raid failed after the groups realized that they needed more explosives. To try and find more explosives, the groups broke into Berym's base, but were found out by Berym, who started a gunfight by killing Caff. Back to Rad Tyroul decided to leave the group due to the increasing numbers of unknown people constantly coming into the group due to Caff joining the faction. He then left the Rust Server for a time until he reappeared as Prof Grizwald in Caff's Livestream. Professor Grizwald! After the events that transpired, Tyroul left the world of Rust till another day. During Caff's livestream, after the recommendation by his friend GamingBenjamin, went undercover as Professor Grizwald! Tyroul maintained the persona for the whole livestream, of which everyone agreed was an amazing impression. The Future Tyroul has been present in many of Caffs Rust livestreams and even on his YouTube channel, in the majority the Professor Grizwald persona continued. Recently he was in Caffs most recent livestreams along with Lewbot and made up the 3 founding members of the Caff "Anvil" (Named due to the shape of the rock it was built upon) Notes and references Category:Rad Bears Category:Male